


The Unexpected Love

by HarleyDeadpool



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Because I wanted Thranduil with Steve action for my birthday, F/M, I do what I want, M/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyDeadpool/pseuds/HarleyDeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something fun read if you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe typo is part of me if mistakes are found please let me know

It was early morning when I arrived at the tower everyone was asleep. I was just returning from Asgard with an old friend that I brought over that wanted to see Midgard. Thranduil stood taller near me his long blond hair in braid his pointy ears showing a dark red tunic n black pants, "this the home of Anthony Stark the man you saw me taking to Prince Loki`s room." "Its an like any tower I seen tho it does remind me of the library in Alfheim." "Its a bit weird looking if you ask me." Steve said walking towards us, "ah Steven greetings. Did we wake you?" "No, I was training." "Very well then this is Thranduil one of the palace`s best healers he wanted to see Midgard n learn of things." I smiled softly. They shook hands, "welcome hope you enjoy your stay." Steve n Thranduil smiled at eachother.

 

We end up going to the kitchen to wait for captain Rogers to return from his room. I was showing Thranduil the Internet so he can search of stuff. "Oh you must try this sweet flat cakes they get to cook here with this item here Steven makes them the best." I was showing the stove n pan when the captain walk in n Thranduil turn around tho his face the very calm of a mask his eyes widen in surprise n interest. "Oh I see someone wants to eat my pancakes." The captain was shirtless in his kecks where this wonderful baby blue color. I noticed the way they looked at eachother. Whats with us immortals falling for Midgardians I blinked n noticed Clint coming in, "Alva baby your back? Is Tony still with Loki for that conjugal visit." My eyes went wide, "Clinton do please be silent about that sneaking Anthony in was hard work." "Yea but wouldn't it be ea-" Clint tried to speak but I kissed him deeply I held him down n we kinda almost forgot about the captain n Thranduil watching us.

 

"Ahem." The captain cleared his throat, "you two behave you haven't seen eachother for like 5 hours." "Forgive me I plea temporary insanity." I smirked n Clint looked at me with a smile. "Clinton this is Thranduil a friend he wants to learn of Midgardian medicine ways is Dr Banner not up yet?" Clint turn to notice Thranduil at the computer, "oh hey sorry didn't really notice anyone else after seeing my girl over here nice to meet you." "Nice finally meet the mortal courting my lil sister as it where." They shook hands. "Clint really remind me why your called Hawkeye?" Steve flipped the pancake in the air. "You know Cap your briefs have a tiny hole on the back right?" Thranduil turn to see but he caught himself n looked down nervous his cheeks n ears red.

 

Steve turn around n noticed the hole, "I better go n change it." I got up n set the table n Clint went to tent on the last remaining pancake mix. Thranduil was trying focus but no luck he saw Steve leave kitchen. I went near him, "Steven is a very interesting mortal." "Yes I think I would like to-" he spoke silently enough for me to hear, "kiss him?" I finished for him. "Yes." He nod Clint was done cooking he looked our way smiling. "It ready go call Steve honey." I smiled n took Thranduil with me to Steve`s front door n I went back to the kitchen.

 

Thranduil knocked on the door gently it was a bit open he tried his hardest not to peak in, "Steven? Breakfast is ready if your hungry." No answer he lightly pushed the door a lil more n looked in the captain asleep this time wearing dark red briefs he was holding a sketch book. Thranduil gently pulled the covers over Steve n watch him sleep he leaned down to place a kiss on Steve`s temple, "rest well Stev-" he was pulled down by a sleeping Steve n he found his mouth n kissed they moaned getting more tangled to eachother. "Wake please." He semi panicked n was trying to shake the captain.

 

Steve opened his eyes, "Thranduil? I am so sorry I was dreaming that I was with y-" he stopped talking Thranduil eyebrows went up his blue eye looking at Steve like he was a jewel. "Why?" He asked looking at the blond human he looked down. "I know its weird we just meet but all I want do is let you kiss me." They kissed n Thranduil pulled Steve close to him took in his arms, "I need you never in my long life I felt that I need it someone." Steve pulled off his briefs slow n undo Thranduil`s pants.

 

Clint n I eat but started to worry about Thranduil n Steve. "Should we go find them maybe the big guy got lost on his way out of Steve`s room." I got up n Clint fallowed me to Steve`s room the door half open we knocked n went in n seeing Thranduil on his knees mouth around Steve's cock I smirked n poor Clint over reacting went to cover my eyes. "So sorry guys we thought- never mind continue we will be out." Clint stammered n dragged me out with him as I went to speak.

 

Thranduil looked up at Steve they smiled. "Do you think your friend will be alright?" "To be honest he walked in on Tony n Loki in the hot tub once so yes he will be." Steve touched Thranduil gently on the face, "lets go eat you must be hungry now." They kissed deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3:20am send sleep


End file.
